Unexpected
by candyheart43430
Summary: Craig is depressed about life and Stan changes that. Im not telling any more you just got to read! Craig x Stan
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this is my first South Park story and story at all. Its Stan x Craig. i hope you like it! i will add more chapters later in if you like it! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything from South Park (wish)**

The tall black haired boy walked in to his house and quickly made his way upstairs to his room. He tossed his book bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. His old faded blue hat with a yellow puffball was on his desk. He hasn't worn it sense elementary school but that was years ago. Craig was a junior in high school. Life kept getting progressively worse sense fourth grade. By six grade his beloved hamster died and his parents yelled at him for crying and wouldn't even let him bury his pet. Something like they didn't want to mess up the yard which already looked like shit in his opinion. In 8 grade his parents got divorced and his dad started to drink a lot. Freshman year he caught his little sister having sex with some 19 year old guy and his dad started to abuse him.  
He stopped really talking to his friends sitting alone at lunch. He started cutting and taking drugs by sophomore year to escape his life. He stopped all but cutting now. Everyday is a routine wake up go get bitched at by his father and take his little slut of a sister to school she smells like a French whore house. God how he hated it! The after getting picked on all day at school goes back home and does it all over again.  
It was around nine o'clock at night when he finally sat up. He walked over to his desk and grabbed out his old sharpen knife. He placed it in his back pocket of his black torn skinny jeans. Slipped on his black converse and headed to the park. It was sprinkling that night only some clouds in the sky. He loved the nights like this. It was fall the trees leafs changing color and a slight breeze. Once he made it to the park he sat on the side of the water fountain. The rain made his already tight clothes stick to his skin. He pulled his knife out of his back pocket. And twirled it in his hand for a bit just thinking about life. The boy looked around to see if anyone was there. No one like usual all of the depressing thoughts came through his head all at once. Tears streaked down his pale cheeks. He closed his piercing blue eyes leaning his feathered haired head back felling the cool rain hit his face and took a deep breath in. Dragging the sharpen blade down his wrist not a crossed.  
A detail he over hear his doctors talking about to his father who was all ready intoxicated by then last time he went to the hospital. A side note he took then and never forgot a crossed is hospital down morgue. The trail that the blade left worm red liquid rose up to the surface and drained down his arm then dropped to the ground. The he repeated it to the other wrist. After he placed the stained knife on the concert slab next to his he watched the blood mix with water. His vision started to blur after coming in and out of consciousness.  
Craig heard a voice in the distance scream then a single pair of foot steps coming closer. Next he felt worm arms wrap around him when everything else was growing colder and colder by the second. A couple minutes maybe if not longer after the random person got to the bloody scene. Craig passed out and red and blue flashing lights and sirens came.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig's dazed blue eyes flicker open. The tall boys hair was stuffed and still groggy. He scanned the familiar room that smelt like sanitizer and medicine. He blinked a couple times to have his vision clear up so that it's not so foggy. The teen tried to sit up but found that he couldn't. A hand was placed on his shoulder keeping the stubborn teen from moving.  
"Don't move you will pull out you IVs " a soft and worried voice said. This caught Craig's attention right away. Even tho he was still hyped up on pain medication . He turned his head slightly knowing the voice was to young and soft to ever be his father and to deep to be his sister. But they couldn't even be them anyways they never gave a fuck about him anyways. They would have gave him a gun so that he could blow out his brains if he asked for one. Once he looked over his weak shoulder to take a look. All he found was an old friend of his.  
Craig shook his head knowing that it couldn't be true. A raven haired boy with bright stunning blue ones. A soft welcoming smile and a tired look. He probably hasn't got any sleep last night.  
"What are you doing here Stan?" Craig asked in his usual monotone voice of his. This made the other boy give him a questioning look.  
"What do you mean why am I here? You...you.." The smaller boy paused trying to think of something to say. "I'm not letting one of my friends just bleed out like that. You might not think anything of my or of your self but I still consider you a good friend of mine. And I do care for you dude believe it or not."  
"Whatever man. How can you call me a friend and especial your close one if we never talk. It's my life I can choose to end it or not."  
"Well I'm not going to stand by and watch. And it's not my fault you pulled away I'm not going to force you to be my friend or not but that doesn't change how I feel." The younger one looked down clenching his fists. "I was so fucking worried about you! All night the doctors fraught and fraught to keep you alive! All fucking ass night I was kicked out in to the waiting room not wanting to have you die. I couldn't forgive myself for not doing anything years ago!" He yelled fighting back tears but failed some wet liquid leaked out from this eyes that were hidden from his bangs in his face. He spoke again on a low voice "I will keep trying form now on."  
"Stop being such a pussy Stan" a small chuckle can from him as he shook his head softly. "You sound so fuckin' homo right now it's retarded. Now stop being a cheesy asshole. And whip your tears away and I will forget this ordeal"  
Stan nodded whipping his tears away trying to be as nonchalant about it as possible. "You now how I get. Sorry I just that...was kind of overwhelming you know? Anyways I'm not a homo dude I thought we took care of this in elementary." He rolled his eyes his cheeks a light shade of pink Stan was embarrassed about that random out burst that looking back on it wished he said a lot better then he did. "Glad Kyle wasn't here to hear me." He muttered under his breath.  
But knowing Craig and his ears of a hawk heard the younger teen. "Just be glad it wasn't Cartman or you wouldn't be hearing the end of it." Craig tugged on his arm only to have a volt of pain flow through his body. "Fuck that hurt." He said under his breath.  
"Idiot but ya your right Cartman would be a lot worse."  
"When am I leaving this for god awful place?"  
"Well I think in about a week or so." Stan said with a shrug.  
That made Craig roll his blueish gray eyes. Then glance back at the other black haired boy. Seeing the younger one curled up on a chair next to him with a tired look of innocence on his face. He was in a plain dark blue baggy t-shirt and worn jeans with holes my the knees. His cheeks flushed and his bright clear eyes looking dazzle at him. Took Craig's breath away. Thank fucking god it was dark in his room because that sight made his cheeks red. The older boy bite his bottom lip slightly as his gaze fell down to his lap.  
"Just go to sleep Stan." He said not looking at him. But knowing that Stan listened to him because the next couple hours passed without a noise just beeping from the others rooms. After awhile he glanced over at Stan and his sleeping face. The stubborn teen took a deep breath then laid back closing his eyes slightly contemplating if he actually liked Stan. He thought about how they never really talked before maybe some at lunch a bit and if there friends were hanging out together outside of school. Ya he would consider him close but the close as anyone can get to him outside of his group. Not a sleepover hang out alone close tho. Plus they kind of were rivals in the passed but it was kind of fun he always had a different way of messing with Craig. And the other way around. But it was just something to do back then. After a few hours of footsteps outside the door, rolling of gurneys, and moans from patients he finally came up with his answer. Ya he did like him and with that he fell asleep with a soft smile on his face that was never seem on him before.  
The next morning after he woke up and looked around he didn't find Stan anywhere. It was the middle of the day. Craig took a deep breath in then looked down to his arm that a slight pain was vibrating from. The only thing that changed was that the IVs were takin out of his arm. The to his wrist there was stitches as he examined them closely he smirked them mentally kicked him self for not cutting deep enough. The blade would have barely pierced his veins. He knew deep down he was scared to die and I guess that the scared and him being alive can prove that. After a bit a nurse came in. Her name tag said Jessie. Craig turned his head to look at her with an unamused look on his face.  
"What do you want?" He asked not caring.  
The nurse blushed seeing Craig's outfit hanging off his shoulder, his hair a tossed up mess, and his cold eyes. Made him look extremely hot at that moment.  
"I umm...am here to take you to a different section to look after you for a couple days." She explained stumbling for words.  
"Suicide watch." The messy haired boy blurted out. As he stood up walking over to a dresser in the room taking his black and white checkered boxers slipping them on so that he wasn't so exposed in the sad excuse of clothing the hospital gives you. He nurse starred at him looking the stubborn one up and down. After Craig was done he pushed passed her.  
"Come one I don't have all day let's get this over with." He said as the blonde fought up with him taking him to room 357. Craig stepped in to the room then turned around to face the young nurse.  
"Oh by the way you bod is hot" she said with a wink then walked away. Craig gave a look of disgust then went over to his bed and sat down waiting for the rest of his cloths and the rest of his things to be delivered to his new room. Knowing they would already have confiscated his favorite knife. He lauded back looking at the ceiling thinking how this room would look so much better if it wasn't white. Maybe black or red or blue. He always loved the color blue even as a kid never changed his mind not even once. He also thought about the next few days spending alone in a room by himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a picture of Stan sleeping in the chair next to him.


End file.
